Get Your Own Back: The Revival series
Get Your Own Back was a British children's game show, which ran from 26 September 1991 to 31 March 2003. It has been presented throughout by Dave Benson Phillips with the addition of Lisa Brockwell as a co-host from 2001 to the programme's end in 2003. In the fictional revival series, it is hosted by Mario and Luigi. Overview The show consists of two teams of usually five members with different colours and team names, each team attempting to get their own back on each other to seek revenge. In the games, one member of each team plays a game each as the team's main points, while the remaining opposing members try to stop their goal in any way they can. Occasionally, in the penultimate game before the final round, all members play, with Armageddon being the obstacle. The final round features the Ghost Train which then leads into the Gunk Dunk. The winning team in the games gets an advantage of putting one member of the opposing team onto one of the cars of the Ghost Train by Armageddon. Mario would ask the Team Captain some questions on the buzzer and every question that was answered correctly allowed the Captain to choose the next opposing teammate onto the Ghost Train. The first team who gets all the opposing teammates including the captain on board will not ride the Ghost Train and will win the star prize, while the losing team will be forced to ride in the Ghost Train and fall into the Gunk Dunk. Episodes Here is a list of all the episodes so far. 1. Diamond Sparklers VS Sonic Booms: The very first episode. The Diamond Sparklers (Brainiac Adam, LightningRod728, beaniet85, Pottaishi-Knowledge & DandyAndy1989. All of them are the DA JUMP Agents) take on the Sonic Booms (Bowser, Wario, Dr. "Eggman" Robotnik, Alexis and Condor) and win a trip to Japan. Episode made by DandyAndy1989. 2. Spice Boys VS Deadly Alliance: A Mortal Kombat episode. The Spice Boys (Adam Legend, Taven, Johnny Cage, Kurtis Stryker & Sub-Zero) take on the Deadly Alliance (Shao Kahn, Daegon, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi & Shinnok) and win a trip to Kaluka. Episode made by Brainiac Adam. 3. Lightning Strikers VS Fallen Stars: A Chat Blast episode. The Lightning Strikers (LightningRod728, Isaiah, Josh, Rafael, Gloria & Brainiac Adam) take on the Fallen Stars (Ricardo, Ivan, Jared, Rufus, Don & Alan) and win a trip on a luxury cruise. Episode made by Brainiac Adam. 4. Adamantiums VS Alanastiums: A special birthday episode. The Adamantiums (Brainiac Adam, Princess Peach, Taven, Rita Repulsa & Jennifer) take on the Alanastiums (Alan, Wario, Daegon, Quan Chi and Jessica) and win a trip to London and Spain. The episode was hosted by Dave Benson Phillips and Lisa Brockwell and was created by Brainiac Adam and made on his birthday. 5. Dancing Queens VS Mileena's Wheels: Another Mortal Kombat episode. The Dancing Queens (Kitana, Jade, Sonya Blade, Li Mei and Sindel) take on Mileena's Wheels (Mileena, Tanya, Kira, Frost and Sheeva) and win a trip to a Health Spa. Episode made by Brainiac AdamCategory:TV Shows Category:Mario